violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Memories Doll
An , often referred to as a , is one who works to assist others by writing for them, may they be human or mechanical. The protagonist of the series, Violet Evergarden, is an Auto Memories Doll. Background The creator of the Dolls was a researcher, Doctor Orland. His wife Molly was a novelist, and everything began when she posteriorly lost her sight. After becoming blind, Molly was extremely depressed for being unable to write novels, which was the meaning of her life, and had grown weaker with each day. Unable to bear seeing such a thing, Doctor Orland built the first Auto Memories Doll. Afterward, some of Molly’s works had won worldwide literary prizes, and Doctor Orland’s invention became renowned as necessary for the course of history. Although he had only meant to make one for his wife, the Dolls later became well-known due to widespread support and being described as necessary for the course of history. Currently, Auto Memories Dolls are sold at a reasonably low price, and there are types that can be rented or borrowed out to people who need their services. It was meant for processing everything said by the voice of its established master, as well as writing down words said by human voices – in other words, a machine that serves as amanuenses.Volume 1, Chapter 1 Copyists that possess similar characteristics to Auto Memories Dolls and work to serve the same purpose are referred to by the same name.Volume 1, Chapter 2 After the war, one of the careers that women who had gone through social advancement looked up to was of Auto Memories Doll. They are women who use typewriters to write letters for those who cannot do so themselves. Requirements The job of an Auto Memories Doll is one with high standards. With women's social advancement, the writing industry has been growing. Now, many Auto Memories Dolls are working at postal companies. Since one needs different requirements to become an Auto Memories Doll, there are several Auto Memories Doll Training School to help women polish their skills and become great Dolls. An optimal Doll has to: *Type with precision.Episode 3 *Use proper grammar and spelling. *Work at a reasonably fast pace. *Be able to decipher the client's true feelings and express them in the letter. If these requirements are not met, one cannot earn the title of an Auto Memories Doll. Duties If a client is in need of a Doll for their own reason, they can either go to a specific postal company or call a Doll for service. A Doll's job is to go anywhere, any time a client calls upon them.Episode 6 A Doll does not only perform ghostwriting in the companies. Depending on the requests’ contents, there are cases in which they stay for long periods in far-away places while engaging with their ghostwriting. Most of the Dolls' years is spent on all kind expeditions and travel to various places throughout the continent according to the request. The purpose can vary, but the Dolls can receive tasks such as assisting in a research or conservation of rare books. The Dolls rush to their client as fast as possible, even if it turns out that the location is the interior of an unexplored dense jungle or a large nation hidden behind dozens of mountains. This is since the Dolls can withstand taking any means of transportation while carrying nothing but their bags for a whole year. Women who are assigned to conflict areas are free to carry firearms with them.Volume 1, Chapter 4Violet Evergarden Starter Book Rules for Hiring a Doll * Dolls cannot accept requests from clients made under anonymity or pseudonyms.Episode 4 * Due to the Dolls' busy schedules, a client is only allowed to hire a Doll for a maximum of 30 days. * The Dolls can only do what they are told by their client; anything outside of what they are told will not have anything to do with the postal company said Doll is affiliated with.Episode 5 * Dolls are not required to fulfill a client's requests if they do not involve the work of a Doll.Episode 7 Known Dolls * Violet Evergarden * Cattleya Baudelaire * Iris Cannary * Erica Brown * Luculia Marlborough * Bluebell Junoa * Iberis Konoue Known Postal Companies * CH Postal Company * Fujimi Postal Company * Vandal Post Company Trivia * The name "Doll" originates from the girls’ dolls that were placed as decorations on typewriters, which were the predecessors of printing machines. References Category:Terminologies